Friend or More?
by Japawesome
Summary: Gaara is the new kid in school and the first person he meets is a boy named Naruto. Something sparks instantly, but a certain someone doesn't seem to like the competition. Narugaara
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own any of these characters, or Naruto. Blah. IF I did, Naruto and Gaara would be lovers. But I don't, so I shall write this instead. :3**

**--**

Naruto walked into his classroom, late again. "Gomen Iruka-sensei!" Naruto huffed as he ran to his desk. Iruka continued on with his lesson, having being use to this. After the first lesson was over, Iruka turned around to face the class. "Alright class, today a new student will be joining us." This brought everyone's faded attention back to the front of the class.

The door to the classroom opened to reveal a stunning teen with blood red hair. The whole class was mesmerized as the teen walked up next to the teacher and turned to face the class. "This is Sabaku no Gaara everyone. Please treat him with the utmost respect."

There was a blood red kanji that said "Ai", meaning love, tattooed on the teen's forehead and his eyes had dark rings around them, showing his obvious insomnia. His face remained expressionless as his eyes analyzed every student in the room, making them all feel restless. His eyes stopped on the blonde in the back though. The blonde had his head propped up by one of his hands and his eyes were focused on Gaara. Green eyes and ocean blue eyes locked in an intense stare.

"Your seat is next to Naruto in the back." said Iruka to Gaara. "Raise your hand please Naruto." Naruto raised his hand ever so slowly, for Gaara and he had not broken their eye contact. Gaara calmly walked to the back of the room and took his seat next to Naruto, right next to the back window. Gaara broke their staring contest and turned his attention to the front of the classroom to pretend to pay attention to a lesson he already knew.

Even though Gaara had broken their eye contact, Naruto continued to stare at Gaara. Eventually, the red headed teen turned towards Naruto. "Can I help you?" Gaara asked. Naruto blushed, mostly of the embarrassment of being caught staring. "Uh…No. Gomen." Naruto turned to face the front of the class. He could feel the red head staring at him. It was making Naruto shiver.

--

Finally class was over. Naruto picked up his books and began to stuff them in his book bag. Everyone had filed out by the time Naruto got his books in. At least that's what he thought until he turned around to come face to face with none other than Gaara. Naruto jumped in shock, grabbing his chest. "Geez, don't scare me like that." Gaara said nothing and continued to stare at Naruto. Naruto's face went blank and then he grinned. Gaara was taken aback. Why was this kid smiling?

Naruto held his hand out. "Hi. My name's Naruto. It's nice to meet you Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara hesitated but shook Naruto's hand anyway. "Hn." Naruto smiled. "Okay then….Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Naruto ran out of the classroom leaving Gaara behind. Gaara stared at the door, unsure of what to do. He had a sense something was going to happen with that kid, but he wasn't sure what. Gaara shrugged it off and walked out of the classroom.

A kid with black raven hair and onyx eyes watched the red head walk out of the classroom. He gritted his teeth together. _Competition…_


	2. Meeting and Greeting

**I do not own Naruto. IF I did Naruto and Gaara would be hot intimate lovers. But I don't own Naruto, so this is what I shall do instead. :3**

Naruto walked into the school to find it empty. "Hello? Anybody here?" No reply. Naruto's expression changed to one of confusion. "I was sure we had school today…" He whispered to himself as he rummaged through his book bag to find a calendar.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up but could not make out the figure that had said his name. It was obviously a male teen but that was all he could make out as the teen approached Naruto. Naruto tensed under the obvious glare from the figure. The next thing he knew he was slammed up against the lockers, both of his hands held above his head by the hand of the figure. Naruto panicked and tried to remove himself from the teen's grip but with no avail. The teen began to kiss ever so slowly on Naruto's neck, making Naruto stop with his escape attempts. He could feel the unidentified teen moving their hand up his shirt, making him blush. The teen finally lifted his head to reveal his face. Before Naruto could scream their name, the teen had started to kiss Naruto very passionately.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Naruto sat up in shock, staring at his alarm clock. It was time to go to school. He sat in his bed for a moment, clutching his chest. "Gaara…"

--

Naruto came into school earlier then usual and more cautious than he ever was. The moment he stepped through the doors a hand was on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see his best friend since kindergarten. "Sasuke? What are you doing here so early? You scared me…..I thought you were……." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, watching Naruto's facial expression turn into one of lost in his own thoughts. "I always come to school early Naruto. I help out the teachers. It's my job in the student council. I though you knew that…." Naruto snapped his attention back to Sasuke. "Right, right. I knew that. Just forgot." He smiled his usual foxy grin. Sasuke sighed. "So who was it you were waiting for?" Naruto's grin disappeared and a blush arose. Naruto looked down at his suddenly interesting feet. "Uh, no one. No one. Well, I'll see you later Sasuke!" Naruto ran off to go to his locker, leaving Sasuke frowning. He had to make a move before that red head did. It seemed he was already getting closer to Naruto. Sasuke walked off to the student council room, gritting his teeth.

--

Naruto walked into the classroom and took his seat next to the one by the window in the back. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to face Gaara without blushing like a tomato.

The classroom started to fill up as more students arrived and Naruto kept his eyes on the door, wanting to greet Gaara just like a normal friend would. Yeah, just a normal friend….Naruto smiled to himself the moment he saw Gaara come through the door. Gaara looked at Naruto and nodded. He took his seat next to Naruto and he immediately began to look out the window. Naruto leaned over Gaara, trying to look out the window too. "What's so interesting over there?" Naruto grinned. Gaara pushed Naruto back with one hand. "The scenery." He muttered. Naruto nodded and sat at his desk, twiddling his fingers. Naruto searched his thoughts, wondering what he should say next. He didn't have to wonder long because their unbelievably late teacher had finally arrived.

"Hello students. I'm sorry that I'm late. I got lost on the way to school and found this unbelievable store and…" Most of the students were glaring at Kakashi-sensei, not believing one bit of his story. Kakashi sighed. "Okay then, might as well start teaching I guess." Even though Kakashi had turned to the board to begin writing the lesson, he had not put down the infamous Icha Icha Paradise that seemed glued to his hand.

Gaara already knew this lesson too so he stared out the window once again. He could feel Naruto glancing at him every 10 seconds or so and it was starting to get annoying. He was about to say something when the bell rang. Time really did fly….

Gaara took just as long as Naruto did packing his book bag but he only did this to be able to confront the blonde alone. "So why were you staring at me today in class, Naruto." Gaara muttered. The blonde immediately began to blush. He tried to hide his face but with no success. "I wasn't staring….just….uh…Never mind. I have to go." Naruto walked out of the classroom, with Gaara walking not too far behind him.

They hadn't gotten off the school grounds before Naruto was greeted by his childhood friend once again. Gaara stopped, analyzing the raven haired boy. Naruto and him seemed to be really close, obvious from their hug. They seemed to be real comfortable around each other. Gaara narrowed his eyes. The raven haired boy had stopped talking to Naruto and was glaring at Gaara. Naruto looked confused as he watched them exchange glares.

Naruto brought Sasuke over to Gaara and introduced them. "Gaara, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Gaara." The two continued to glare. Naruto smiled, oblivious to the tension in the air. "Well, I have to go home. See you guys later." Naruto ran off. Sasuke glared at Gaara one more time before whispering, "Stay. Away. From. Naruto. He's mine…" Gaara said nothing as the raven haired boy stalked away. He had thought of Naruto in very interesting way, but he had never thought of making the boy his. Now maybe he should before Naruto was taken from him. Gaara sighed and walked home, the whole time thinking of what he could possibly do to get Naruto's attention and possible affection.

--

**Thanks for the reviews. They got me so excited that I immediately started the second chapter. :D Thank you!**


	3. Invitation

**I Do not own Naruto. As you may well know, if I did, Gaara and Naruto would be intimate lovers. Hehehehe. It's the way I am. :3 **

--

"Bye Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of his house. He knew his adoptive father was going to nag at him later for calling him by his first name. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at himself.

Naruto was almost at the school, just one more block. That was when Naruto spotted Gaara. Naruto grinned and bounded over to Gaara. "Gaara-kun!" Gaara had just finished locking his door when he heard his name being called. He smiled inwardly, hoping this was an open opportunity. Naruto had used the –kun honorific after all.

Gaara turned to face Naruto, his face just as expressionless as ever. "Naruto. Hey." Naruto smiled. "I didn't know we lived so close to each other." Naruto smiled. Gaara nodded. "Neither did I. Must be fate…" Gaara murmured. Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" Gaara shrugged. Naruto started counting his the sidewalk squares when an idea hit him.

Naruto jumped in front of Gaara excitedly, blocking his path. "Hey Gaara, want to go to the school festival together? I know it would be awesome if I went with you!" Gaara's usually blank façade fell as his face showed an expression of shock. He gathered himself together quickly and his façade returned. "I don't know. Wouldn't you rather go with that….Sasuke kid?" Gaara's face remained blank as his eyes eagerly observed Naruto's facial expressions.

Naruto went from upset to thoughtful but then to determination. "Nah. I've gone to a lot of school festivals with Sasuke already and I'm sure there'll be a lot more for us to go to. This time I want to go with you." Naruto's innocent, determined smiled made Gaara's decision easy. "Alright then…" He muttered. Naruto threw a fist in the air. "YATA!" He had a triumphant smile on his face. The ends of Gaara's mouth lifted up only slightly. That was his way of smiling. Naruto had noticed though and that just made him even more excited. "I can't wait till this Saturday!" Naruto walked beside Gaara, both of them absorbed in their own fantasies of what the school festival would be like…together.

--

As soon as the lunch bell rang nearly all of the students in the classroom ran to the cafeteria. Gaara didn't like to eat that much, so he of course, stayed in his seat, gazing out the window. Naruto was one of the first to reappear in the classroom, _pan_ in hand. He immediately zoned in on Gaara.

Naruto moved the desk in front of Gaara so that they were facing each other. Naruto un-wrapped his _pan _and nibbled on it. He continued to stare at Gaara, who hadn't even moved since Naruto sat down. "Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing in the door way. He grinned, _pan_ shoved in his mouth. "Ffasfke-foon!" Naruto waved Sasuke over. Sasuke situated himself in a desk next to Naruto, trying to take full advantage of the situation.

Gaara had turned, his eyes locked on Sasuke, daring him to touch Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Naruto's head. Naruto was use to this gesture so he let it be. Sasuke could see Gaara's eye twitching and he had to keep himself from bursting out into laughter. To further anger the red head, Sasuke began to scratch Naruto behind his ear and on his, making Naruto purr. Sasuke turned to Gaara to challenge him with his eyes but Gaara had suddenly stood up.

"Enough!" Gaara slapped Sasuke's arm away from Naruto's head. Naruto stared up in shock with wide eyes at Gaara. Gaara's face had turned from blank to full fledge rage. "…Enough…" Gaara whispered. Gaara left the room, fuming. Sasuke was smirking until he saw Naruto get up and chase after Gaara. "Tch."

--

Naruto finally found Gaara on the rooftop. Gaara was leaning over the railing, staring at the ground below. Naruto stood for a moment, admiring the way Gaara looked. His hair was blowing so lightly in the wind and his facial features seemed so calm and peaceful. Naruto had to keep himself from blushing too hard.

Gaara felt a shift in the atmosphere and turned glanced towards the door. "What do you want Naruto?" Gaara shifted his gaze back at the ground. Naruto walked slowly up to Gaara and leaned on the railing next to him, watching the people below. "So…what happened back there?" Naruto mumbled. Gaara shrugged. "Ah…" Naruto nodded.

"Are we still on for the festival?" Naruto muttered. "Of course." Gaara sounded offended that Naruto would even ask. Naruto smiled. "Good. I'll call you later then…Oh wait. What's your number anyway?" Naruto pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Gaara. Gaara entered his digits and handed it back to Naruto. Naruto smiled. "See ya later." Naruto waved as he ran back into the building. Gaara sighed. They still had the other half of the day left in school. Wooh….

--

**Sorry. I read the reviews and I tried to make the paragraphs smaller, but I didn't notice till it was too late. I'll try harder next time. :3 Oh and if anyone's wondering, It is currently Thursday in the story and the next day will be Friday. The day before the school festival. If you wondering what a school festival is, watch some high school anime. :)**


	4. Please Go With Me

I Do not own Naruto

**I Do not own Naruto. I bet you can guess what I would do if I did. But oh well….Anwayz…**

--

Gaara once again had the pleasure of walking to school with Naruto and although his face remained expressionless, he was smiling on the inside. There was a good aura surrounding the two, all the way until lunch.

--

"Naruto, can I speak with you for a moment?" Naruto glanced up from his lunch with Gaara to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. Naruto swallowed the last of his _pan._ "Sure Sasuke."

Naruto waved at Gaara as he bounced out the door. "I'll be right back Gaara." Gaara glared at the door, lost in his thoughts. A boy with red triangle marks on his face walked in and was caught in the onslaught of Gaara's glare. He merely stepped backwards slowly, hoping he wouldn't be fully noticed by the red head.

--

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto stood in the doorway of the empty classroom. Sasuke stood facing the window.

"Naruto…" Sasuke turned and beckoned Naruto over. Naruto hesitated but he slowly walked over to stand next to Sasuke. "Naruto…Would you…" Naruto glanced up at Sasuke who seemed to be struggling with what he was trying to say.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's head snapped up and he slammed Naruto against the back wall. Naruto froze, scared of what might be happening.

"Naruto…" Sasuke placed his lips against Naruto's neck, giving him small kisses. "Would you….like to go to the school festival with me…?" Naruto swallowed hard. Sasuke suddenly bit down hard on Naruto's neck. Naruto yelped.

"Sasuke…please…stop…" Sasuke sucked on Naruto's hickey.

"Please…Naruto….Go with me?" Sasuke was beginning to sound desperate. Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke would do if he was desperate enough.

"Sasuke…Please…I'm already going with Gaara…So please stop…" Naruto muttered. Naruto could feel Sasuke stiffen.

"Why…Naruto…Why….Why him?" Sasuke slowly licked his way up Naruto's neck. "Why not go with me?"

Naruto shut his eyes. _This isn't happening…This isn't really happening…Sasuke…why…Gaara…please…help…_

Suddenly Naruto felt himself fall back onto the floor. "Ugh…" Naruto slowly looked up to see Sasuke standing in a defensive position, facing the classroom door. Naruto felt relieved when he saw Gaara standing there.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "You'll see Naruto…You'll soon realize that I'm the only one you'll ever want…" With that Sasuke approached the door. Gaara was glaring fiercely at Sasuke who merely smirked. "You'll see too Gaara…Naruto will never love you…only me…" Sasuke pushed past Gaara and disappeared into the school hallways.

Gaara approached Naruto and knelt down to examine him. "Did he hurt you Naruto?" Gaara whispered. Naruto avoided making eye contact with Gaara.

"I'm fine…" A small sigh of relief escaped Gaara's lips.

"Good."

Naruto raised his hand to hide his hickey. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he analyzed this movement. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and forcefully yanked it away. It was silent and Naruto feared Gaara was angry. He glanced up to see the usual expressionless face.

Gaara stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Gaara, wait." Naruto jumped up and followed Gaara. "Gaara…where are you going? Gaara? Gaara wait." Gaara was walking even faster now. Naruto was practically jogging to keep up with him.

Gaara stood in front of the student council room. He breathed out before he forced the door open.

Sasuke turned, his book bag on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at Gaara. He frowned when he noticed Naruto.

"I have to go home, so please move out of the way." Sasuke muttered as he looked at the floor. Gaara calmly walked up to Sasuke and stood there, waiting. Sasuke looked up to challenge Gaara with his eyes, but instead, he received a powerful punch to his face.

Sasuke's hand flew up to his jaw, covering the bruise. He glared at Gaara. "Why you…"

Gaara's face remained expressionless as he spoke. "Naruto…is not an object. He is also not to be forced upon. Naruto would willingly come to you if he felt the same way you do, but since he has not, it would be best not to force yourself upon him. That will merely cause him to become more distant towards you and as far as I'm concerned, that's a good thing for me."

Sasuke watched Gaara, eyes wide.

Gaara walked back to the door and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go Naruto." Naruto watched Sasuke with a worried face but nodded and followed Gaara out.

"This isn't over Sabaku no Gaara…" Sasuke muttered under his breath. He would go to the school festival with Naruto and Naruto would be happy he saved him from that blank insomniac. Yes…yes…Naruto would love him…willingly or not…


	5. The School Festival

**I Do not own Naruto. If you don't know what I would do If I did, then go back and read my other disclaimers. :3 hehehe**

--

Gaara stood at the school gate, watching all of the other high school students and their friends and families have fun at the various stalls. He sighed and shoved his face further down his jacket.

"Gaara!" Gaara's head snapped in the other direction to see Naruto racing down the sidewalk. "I hope you weren't waiting long." Naruto huffed out as he stopped in front of Gaara.

"Not at all." Gaara murmured. Naruto grinned his foxy grin. Gaara raised his head from his jacket. "We should get going."

"Yeah!" Naruto continued to grin. Gaara's expression softened a little.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand. A mischievous look evident in his eyes. Gaara's eyes widened a little in the sudden change in Naruto. He had a bad feeling…

"LET'S GO!!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly began to dash through the stalls dragging a confused red head behind him.

--

"A Haunted House?" Naruto questioned. Gaara nodded. Naruto's face fell a little and Gaara didn't miss it.

"Are you scared of Haunted Houses Naruto?" Naruto's face immediately went red. For one, Gaara had done that rare thing of saying his name once in a while, and two, he was **TERRIFIED** of Haunted Houses.

"N-No. Pfft….Hahahahaha….Why…Why Would I be scared of something so silly….? Hahahaha…." Naruto laughed it off. Gaara shrugged.

"Let's go then Naruto." Naruto's face went even more red, if that was possible at this point. Gaara was saying his name an awful lot today.

--

Naruto clung onto Gaara as they exited the Haunted House.

"See. That wasn't so bad…Why would anyone be scared of that? Hahaha…" Naruto quietly muttered while laughing it off. Gaara shrugged. He wasn't going to say anything about Naruto clinging to him the whole time. Naruto was still clinging to him now. This was a good moment for Gaara.

The two continued down the hall until Gaara's sudden stop. Naruto, who was still clinging onto Gaara, ran into him. "Mph. Hey…Gaara? What's wrong?" Gaara was looking into one of the classrooms. Naruto looked at well and was pleasantly surprised. It was a café. "Let's go in Gaara!" Gaara was dragged into the café where they were seated and given tea.

"We have a small menu too if you would like to take a look." The pink haired girl smiled as she handed both of the teens a menu. They nodded their thanks to her and she left them to decide.

Naruto had already decided. "I'm getting a crepe." Naruto smiled. Gaara's mouth twitched upward into an almost smile_. The one thing that had the most sugar would of course be his first choice._ Gaara's good aura was ruined when he noticed who had come through the door. Naruto apparently hadn't noticed and Gaara was going to keep it that way. Luckily, the raven haired boy only made eye contact with Gaara before he sat down with one of his many fangirls.

Finally the maid came over to hand them their orders when she suddenly tripped. Naruto jumped out in an attempt to save her, but the girl ended up falling onto Naruto.

Gaara knew later on what he had done was foolish move, but at the time it was a reflex.

Gaara jumped out to save Naruto from a hard landing, making himself the pillow as his back suffered the hard marble floor and the weight of two other bodies.

The pink haired maid got up and immediately began to apologize. The blonde maid in the back shook her head. This is why she should never let Sakura serve any of the food.

There was a flash and immediately Gaara noticed the raven haired teen was gone. His eyes narrowed but his attention was refocused onto the blonde as he began to lift himself off of Gaara.

Gaara's facial expression actually turned into a full-fledged smile. He slapped his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing. The blonde's face was covered in sugary goodness.

Naruto smiled. "Hehehe…."

Gaara breathed in, trying to force all of these new emotions back down. He leaned forward and cradled Naruto's cheek with his hand. Naruto's eyes were wide, aware that they were in a public area. "Gaara…What are you doing?"

Gaara leaned forward even more and licked the cream off Naruto's face. It took several more licks to get the chocolate off. When he finished, Naruto was as red as a tomato.

The sound of bodies hitting the floor reached the two suddenly isolated teens. They looked up to realize every single girl in the room had a nosebleed or was unconscious.

--

**I tried to make this one longer and I'm sorry it took so long to write. I was trying to find inspiration. :3 I hope you like it.**


	6. Kiss Kiss

**I Do not own Naruto…but ohohoho…if I did :3 hehehe**

--

"I'm sorry Naruto." Gaara wetted a paper towel with warm water and brought it up to Naruto's other sugar coated cheek. Naruto kept his eyes directed towards the floor.

"It's alright Gaara…Besides….I liked it…" Naruto's voice had faded into a whisper but Gaara caught what he said.

Gaara paused and set down the wet paper towel. He pressed his body against Naruto's, trapping him against the wall.

Gaara was getting annoyed with the fact that Naruto wouldn't look at him.

Gaara slowly lifted Naruto's head to look him directly in the eyes. Naruto's eyes were clear and almost wanting. Gaara never broke eye contact with Naruto as he ever so slowly closed the distance between their lips.

A small moan escaped Naruto's lips giving Gaara the opportunity to explore Naruto's mouth. He gripped Naruto's hair with one hand as he slowly memorized every crevice in Naruto's mouth. A battle of dominance ensued with their tongues.

Suddenly, they could hear voices coming down the hall.

Naruto broke the kiss. Panting, he whispered, "Gaara, we should go…" Gaara's eyes narrowed with fury.

"No." A certain dominant tone had become evident in Gaara's voice.

"Eh?" Before Naruto could say anything else, Gaara had pulled him into a bathroom stall and locked it.

"Naruto…I'm sorry but I plan to finish what I started in the café. If I don't take the chances I'm given now, that friend of yours will try to beat me to it." Gaara slammed Naruto up against a parallel wall.

Naruto's eyes were suddenly full of tears. "So what? I'm…just a prize!? I'm not a real person!? Just an object for you and Sasuke to fight over and win!?"

Gaara pulled on Naruto's hair suddenly, making the back of Naruto's head hit the stall wall. Naruto's eyes were half closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Don't misunderstand Naruto. This may be a competition between me and that Sasuke kid, but…to me…you are not just a prize to win, to show off. You are…so much more than that…to me…." Gaara kept his rough hold on Naruto's hair.

Naruto closed his eyes and tears fell. Gaara licked them off, one by one. "Naruto…I want…to go on a date with you. I want to come to your house…please Naruto…let me do this…"

Naruto was crying even more now and he couldn't seem to stop. "To…tomorrow…." He cried. A sigh of relief escaped Gaara.

"Tomorrow then. Tomorrow I will come to your house and take you on a date. No distractions allowed." Naruto nodded as he laid his head on Gaara's chest, trying to calm down.

--

Those two had no idea what they were in for when they get back to school.

--

**Hey peoples…I wanted to wait before I uploaded my next chapter because I didn't have as many reviews as I would want but I just couldn't help myself and I ended up writing my next chapter. I would feel guilty about not uploading it right away, so I went ahead and uploaded it. Please keep reviewing! :3 I won't upload my next chapter until I get at least 5 more reviews so pleaseeeee!! :3 **


	7. Mine

**I Do not own Naruto. :3 hehehehe. If I did it would be all about Naruto and Gaara. **

--

Gaara stood outside Naruto's house watching his breath rise in small clouds in the cold air. Naruto sure did take a long time to get down stairs. Gaara smiled to himself. Naruto looked like a hurricane had slapped him around when he first woke up.

Finally the front door to Naruto's house opened, revealing a very sleepy looking Naruto who was still in his pajamas. "Oh…….hhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh……….Hi Gaara. You're….You're here early…..haaaaaaaaa……" Naruto yawned.

Gaara's mouth twitched upward into an almost smile. "I kept wondering what you looked like when you first woke up so I came early to see for myself."

Naruto blushed and smiled. "Well, come on in. My dads not home." Gaara shuffled his way into the house and stopped to absorb the warmth.

"Wow Naruto. Your house is surprisingly warm."

Naruto laughed. "It's normal temperature. You must have been standing outside for too long."

Gaara shrugged. He proceeded to lay all over the living room couch, taking in all of Naruto's scent. Naruto's smell made a shiver run down Gaara's spine.

Gaara sat upright and watched Naruto move into the open-window kitchen. "You want anything Gaara? Coffee? Water? Orange Juice?"

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows. "What is this? A bed and breakfast." He heard Naruto laugh in the kitchen. "Coffee then."

Gaara heard a lot of squirting and gurgling and he became a little worried. "Naruto? You still alive in there?" A sudden aroma of coffee and sugar reached Gaara. Soon enough, Naruto arose from the kitchen with two coffees. He handed one to Gaara.

"It's my specially made coffee. My own special ingredients…."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Is it safe?"

Naruto looked offended. "Of course its safe! What are you trying to say?"

Gaara shrugged and took a sip. Immediately he began coughing and spit out the coffee. "It tastes like nothing but sugar!" Gaara looked disgusted.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "That's really all I put in my coffee. Hahaha…"

Gaara set down the coffee. "You are so twisted." He muttered.

"Look whose talking!" Naruto yelled. He pointed an accusing finger at Gaara which he found a bad move when Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Eep!" Naruto squealed. Gaara smirked and pounced on Naruto, knocking both of them off the couch and onto the hardwood floor.

The coffee had spilled all over Gaara and Naruto, leaving them both coffee soaked. Gaara was holding Naruto's hands over his head and he was straddling Naruto's waste. Their faces were so close, their lips were brushing.

"I thought this was a bed an breakfast…." Gaara growled in Naruto's ear. He could feel Naruto shiver involuntarily under him. He smirked. "I've had enough breakfast…Now I want the other half I was promised…" Naruto was already getting hard and Gaara could feel it.

Gaara suddenly stood up, still tightly holding Naruto's wrists. He pulled on Naruto, making him stand up. "Just so you know Naruto…I….might lose control over myself. I tend to become…animalistic when I let even a little emotion come through."

Naruto's face went red. He was imagining things he shouldn't even know.

--

Naruto watched Gaara stand in his bathroom, breathing and watching himself in the mirror.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Gaara breathed one last time and released his grip on the sink. He turned to Naruto. "I was preparing myself so I could at least try to keep in check when I fuck you." He smirked. (**HAH! I bet you thought I skipped the whole sex scene! Hahahaha! As if!)**

Naruto squeaked and his face went completely red.

Gaara suddenly had Naruto on his back in the bed. Gaara slowly licked his way up Naruto's neck and all the way to Naruto's ear. "Naruto…" Gaara's voice had turned husky and it made Naruto shiver repeatedly. Gaara pressed their bodies closer together, as close as they could go with clothes still on. "Naruto…I want to make you mine…I want you to be mine and only mine. No one else's. I refuse to share you with anyone."

Naruto had begun panting and he had once again become hard. His eyes were glazed and half closed, a small blush apparent on his face.

"Say you'll be mine Naruto…Only mine…" Gaara growled into Naruto's ear. Naruto was panting uncontrollably and it didn't help when Gaara grabbed his crotch. "I'm all yours Gaara….Yours…and no one else's."

Gaara smiled to himself. "Good…" He growled.

Gaara practically ripped off Naruto's shirt. He ran his hands down Naruto's sides ever so slowly. He licked his way down Naruto's torso but ascended back up. He circled Naruto's nipple with his tongue, his other hand taking to the free one.

Naruto arched up into Gaara. "Ah…Gaara…" Naruto wanted to do more for Gaara. He tried to focus on taking off Gaara's shirt but it did take a long time.

Gaara decided to rid himself of anymore distractions so he undressed the both, taking more time on himself so Naruto could see everything he was going to get.

Once their clothes had been discarded, Gaara concentrated on one area.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's member, breathing over it. "Naruto…I didn't quite believe you before. To make sure you're really mine, could you say it again? I just want to make sure."

Naruto was practically going insane from the pleasure and suspense. "Please….Gaara….I am yours….I belong to you and no one else…so please…"

Gaara laughed onto Naruto's member, making Naruto moan. "Good. I believe you now…But what would you like me to do?"

"Please Gaara…fuck me…"

Gaara smirked. "Alright then. Since you asked so nicely." Gaara didn't break eye contact with Naruto as he licked up and down Naruto's member. Naruto began moaning over and over again, especially when Gaara licked him on the head of his member.

"Gaara please…I want…I want you inside me…." Naruto's eyes were closed now and he was shaking uncontrollably. Gaara smirked. He grabbed Naruto by his sides and flipped him over.

Gaara stuck his fingers in Naruto's mouth and Naruto immediately began sucking. Gaara pulled his fingers out making Naruto whine. "Gaara…" Gaara used his other hand to force Naruto's head into the pillows. "Shut up."

Gaara inserted his fingers one by one into Naruto, stretching as wide as he could. Once he felt it was prepared enough he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He pressed his chest against Naruto's sweaty back and placed his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. "This is the part I was warning you about….I more than likely will lose myself and completely become animalistic….are you sure you want this?" Gaara breathed in Naruto's ear. All Naruto could do at this point was nod his head. "Alright then." Gaara wrapped one arm around Naruto's torso and his free hand took hold of Naruto's hair. Without warning Gaara thrust into Naruto as deep as he could. Naruto screamed louder than he ever had before. Gaara kissed Naruto's neck, trying to keep a hold on both of their sanities.

Gaara pulled almost all of the way out and thrust himself back into Naruto, farther than he had before. Naruto screamed again and Gaara bit down harder into Naruto's neck, leaving a mark.

Gaara's hand traveled down to Naruto's member where he began pumping with their accelerating rhythm. They were both sweaty and panting harder and harder with each thrust. Naruto couldn't help but moan nearly every time. He could feel himself climaxing and knew Gaara was almost there as well.

"Naruto…when you come I want you to scream my name…I want you to scream my name and no one else's…if you do this, you are surely mine and we will be together from here on…" Gaara panted. He was starting to lose sight of what was even going on. He was thrusting faster every second and he couldn't stop. He knew he was about to come.

With one last thrust, Naruto came into Gaara's hand, screaming Gaara's name. This caused Gaara to come soon after. They both collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweaty. Neither Naruto or Gaara could see anything but stars.

They had to rest a bit before Gaara could manage enough strength to pull himself out of Naruto. They were both still panting and they looked at each other. They kissed a slow passionate kiss, much different than the pace they were keeping earlier.

Soon after, they both fell asleep, completely forgetting their troubles.

--

**I couldn't help myself. I loved writing this and I thought of so many things to put in there that I had to stop myself and take a break. XD but anyway, I need 5 or more reviews before I write the next chapter which will probably be about them doing it again. Hahaha. No seriously, it probably will be. **


	8. Posters

**I Do not own Naruto. As all of you should know, It would be Naruto and Gaara heaven.**

**(A/N): For those of you who thought I might have forgotten about Sasuke, I didn't. I was just building up for him. So here he comes. Sasuke!! :D**

Naruto's friends:

The Rookie Nine to sum it up.

--

That morning Naruto, who was beaming brighter than the sun, arrived at the school entrance with Gaara beside him. They were early so they had to stay outside for a while.

That's when Naruto spotted a couple of his friends gathered around a tree. They were all in student council so Naruto knew they were here early every morning. He couldn't imagine doing that.

Naruto took a hold of Gaara's wrist and pulled him over to his friends. Naruto's usual aura of bright happiness was even brighter today, probably because of the frenzy he had yesterday, so his friends noticed his presence right away.

"Hey Guys! This here's Gaara! My uh…. newest friend." Naruto smiled meekly. Gaara narrowed his eyes a little at Naruto's side comment, but it turned blank again in no time.

Everyone smiled up at them.

Naruto began to point out his friends, including their names and hobbies and things Gaara really didn't even care about. To each Hello he received Gaara nodded in return.

When Naruto finished the morning school bell rang and the doors opened. All of Naruto's friends got up and waved as they passed.

Naruto didn't notice but Sasuke was snarling at the both of them as he passed. Gaara was suddenly struck by the memory of Sasuke at the school festival. _Bastard had a camera…_

Gaara knew something bad was going to happen, and judging by the look he had just received, it was going to happen soon.

--

It wasn't until the period before lunch that weird things started happening. Everyone in the classroom seemed tense around both Gaara and Naruto, staring at them and passing notes around the classroom while staring right at Gaara and Naruto, which ticked Gaara off because Naruto had been in an unbelievably good mood this morning.

After class ended, it was obvious as to why everyone was being weird around the two teens. There were posters, everywhere, of Naruto on top of Gaara in a classroom, cream and chocolate all over the two of them, and to make it worse, they seemed to be in a very sensual position.

Naruto stood next to Gaara as they stared at one poster pasted onto a wall. There were students behind them, whispering and pointing, and it seemed to be turning into a crowd.

Naruto was staring up at the poster, his face tomato red. He was shaking, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down his face.

Written under the picture was a small word. **Homos. **

Gaara had never really cared what people thought but he knew this would take a toll on Naruto. He glanced over to see Naruto looking down at the floor, tears falling onto his shoes. Gaara reached out to place a hand on one of Naruto's shaking shoulders. The crowd behind them gasped, gathering more spectators.

Naruto's eyes widened for he was suddenly aware of the fact that people were watching them and were more than likely taking the small gesture as a very perverted one.

Naruto shook Gaara's hand off his shoulder. Shaking, he turned and pushed his way through the watching crowd.

Gaara stood there, his hand falling down to his side. "Naruto…"

The crowd had become silent as they watched Gaara.

--

Later that day, Gaara and Naruto were called to the principal's office and both of the teens knew right away what it was about.

"Now…for your punishment..." sighed the first female principal the school had ever had, Tsunade. She looked up at the two teens who sat in front of her. She was very close to Naruto and it hurt her to punish him like this, but she would rather make it so no on else could make any accusations of the two so that Naruto wouldn't have to suffer any more.

Gaara was using his hand as support as he leaned his head on it. He was looking past Tsunade's head, analyzing the book titles behind her, already aware of what was going to happen. Naruto couldn't even bare to face Tsunade, so he ended up looking at the floor, his hand folded in his lap. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, stood beside the principal desk, her eyes full of pity looking at the boys.

Tsunade leaned forward and rested her chin on her folded hands.

"I know this must be unfair for the both of you, but at the moment, I have to suspend you. If it weren't for the 'concerned' parents of the PTA I wouldn't do this. I would bring in the person who set these pictures up in here with you and punish him or her as well, but at the moment, it would be best just to keep you out of harms way."

Gaara's eyes suddenly focused on Tsunade.

"I have a pretty good idea as to who did this." He muttered.

Tsunade smiled. "Oh you do? Then hurry and tell me so we can investigate as soon as possible."

Gaara glanced over at Naruto, unsure if he should say this out loud. "I would like to say it when Uzumaki-san leaves the room. I would prefer for him not to know."

Tsunade frowned a little, but she was in a hurry to get her favorite student out of suspension as soon as possible so she signaled Shizune. Shizune ushered Naruto out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Naruto didn't want to leave and was puzzled as to why Gaara wouldn't want him to know who it was that did this.

Tsunade turned her attention back to the red head. "Alright then, hurry up."

--

When the meeting with the principal was over, Gaara and Naruto were told they had to go home immediately and would be notified as to when they could come back.

Gaara stood by Naruto at Naruto's locker, waiting for him to finish getting his books. That's when Gaara saw the Uchiha kid in the hallway, getting a drink of water from the fountain.

Instantly, Gaara was full of rage. "Naruto, can you please go home by yourself today? I promise to contact you as soon as possible." Naruto didn't have time to respond before Gaara disappeared into the boy's bathroom, dragging an individual behind him.

--

"YOU BASTARD!" Gaara shouted, slamming Sasuke against the marble wall. Gaara was holding Sasuke up by his collar. Sasuke held onto Gaara's hand, trying to pull away, but Gaara's strength was too much.

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke was frightened, but he would never let that show.

Gaara had a menacing demeanor and facial expression right now, but Sasuke wouldn't let his fear show.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke flinched as Gaara's grip tightened on his collar.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You want Naruto huh!? Did you think hurting him would get you somewhere? HUH!?" Gaara's other hand curled up into a fist as he spoke. "You hurt Naruto…and now, I'm going to have to hurt you…"

When Sasuke saw Gaara's clenched fist coming at his face, he screamed. Gaara slugged Sasuke on the right side of his face so hard that Sasuke actually flew out Gaara's grip and right into another marble wall.

Sasuke's eye was red and bleeding, his right side of his face was swollen, and there was blood everywhere. He was barely conscious but he was able to catch what Gaara said before he slipped into darkness.

"By the way, Naruto pledged to be forever mine when I fucked him all day yesterday."

--

**I don't know if that was enough Sasuke for you guys, but don't worry, he'll be back! Review more than 5 times if you want the next chappie! Thx guys! ******


	9. The One You Really Want

**I do not own Naruto. :3 Hehehe. Me and my fantasies….Naruto and Gaara all the way. :3**

--

Gaara had tried to contact Naruto but Naruto wouldn't answer his cell or reply to any e-mails. Gaara had practically given up on trying to comfort the blonde.

Sasuke hadn't.

--

Sasuke had waited until most of his wounds were healed, leaving only a scar on the right side of his face. He covered it with a bandage, trying to look as good as he could for his unplanned meeting with Naruto.

--

Sasuke wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. He could breathe and see his breath in the cold air. Sasuke did not want to be out here longer than necessary.

Sasuke knocked on the door repeatedly until he heard the voice of someone answering.

"I'm coming!! If it's you Tsunade I hope you're here to help me with my research!! Ahaha!!"

A man with unusually long white hair answered the door. He was clad only in a robe and his facial expression went right from excited to disappointed.

"What the heck do you want kid?" He grumbled. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm here to see Naruto. Is he in?" The man scratched his head, his expression mixed with bored and concerned. "Naruto doesn't really want to talk to me right now. He said he doesn't want to talk to anyone named Gaara either. He didn't say anything about you though, so go ahead and try. I'm going back to bed." The man retreated down a nearby hallway, leaving the door open for Sasuke.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and hung his jacket on a nearby chair with his scarf. He walked down the hallway, leading to the room his memory said was Naruto's. Sasuke didn't bother to knock.

Sasuke opened the door slightly to see Naruto possibly asleep on his bed. _What a great opportunity…_

Sasuke closed the door behind him and slowly took off his jacket and scarf. All he was wearing now was a tight sweater, jeans, and his socks.

Sasuke crept up to Naruto's bed. He stood for a moment, making sure the blonde was sleeping. It was confirmed when Naruto snored and turned his head on his pillow. Even though Naruto was face down, Sasuke could still hear him mutter, "Gaara…chan…"

_He's already calling Gaara 'chan'!? _

Sasuke decided he wasn't going to let Naruto get away this easily.

Sasuke crawled onto the bed, situating one leg in-between Naruto's spread ones. He slid his hands under Naruto's body and into his shirt. Naruto shifted, but he was still asleep.

Sasuke raised his left hand under Naruto's shirt up to Naruto's chest and he lowered his right hand under Naruto's pants, stopping right above his area.

Sasuke lowered his body slowly, as to not suddenly wake Naruto. When their bodies were as close as possible, Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's ear.

"Naru-chan…" He whispered. Naruto shifted under him and Sasuke could feel him suddenly stiffen. "Are you finally awake Naruto-kun?" Sasuke half whispered, half talked. Naruto's hands were gripping his pillow. He wasn't sure who it was on top of him, but he knew it wasn't Gaara.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Naruto muttered. Sasuke's left hand reached up and tweaked one of Naruto's nipples and his right hand lowered and clutched Naruto's crotch. Naruto gasped and suddenly stiffened. He was getting hard and he didn't want to…This wasn't Gaara. He wasn't supposed to be turned on by anyone but Gaara…

"How could you not recognize my voice Naruto? Haven't we been friends since we were little?" Sasuke growled. He was a little ticked off that Naruto couldn't tell who he was right away.

"Sasuke? What're….What're you doing?" Naruto lowered his hands and gripped Sasuke's hands under him.

"I'm just here to take you back Naruto. You and I…" Sasuke had taken his hands off and put them on top of Naruto's, still rubbing the same areas as before. "You and I Naruto…" Sasuke gripped Naruto's hands and started to move them very sensually around Naruto's private areas. "We belong together…"

Naruto was getting so turned on. He shut his eyes and tried to think of Gaara but the feel of his and Sasuke's hands rubbing him on his member and his nipples was making it hard for him to think at all.

"I'm…I'm with Gaara…Sasuke…" Naruto panted. Sasuke flipped Naruto over so that he could look into Naruto's eyes. "Not anymore…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto could only watch Sasuke with half closed eyes as the raven haired teen began to unbuckle and lower his (Naruto's) pants. "Sasuke…no…" Naruto held his hands above him in a stopping signal. Sasuke lowered Naruto's underwear then. He smiled as he looked at Naruto's erection. "You obviously want this more than you let on…" He smirked as he interlocked Naruto's hands with his.

Sasuke raised himself face to face with Naruto as they held hands. "Don't worry…I'll help you realize who you really want…" Sasuke kissed Naruto. Naruto's hands quivered as he held onto Sasuke's hands. Sasuke broke the kiss but only to breathe. Again he kissed Naruto, their tongues brushing against each other. Naruto let a small moan out, which he was immediately ashamed of. Sasuke kept kissing Naruto, fully enjoying the reactions he was getting.

Sasuke then removed all of his clothes, making sure to continue kissing Naruto whenever he could. He removed all of Naruto's clothes as well. Their lips became locked in a long kiss.

Sasuke broke their kiss once more and freed his hands from Naruto's. Sasuke licked his way down to Naruto's member. There, he began licking Naruto's member, over and over. Naruto gasped everytime.

Naruto shut his eyes, ashamed that he was reacting like this. He couldn't help but moan louder when Sasuke licked the head of his member.

Sasuke smirked as he took the whole member into his mouth. Naruto's hands gripped his hair, actually pulling and pushing for him to go faster. Sasuke loved how well this was working out.

Naruto quickly came into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke swallowed it whole. Naruto looked through half closed eyes as he saw Sasuke come in for another kiss. He could taste himself in that kiss and that turned him on even more.

Sasuke was in a sitting position as he pulled Naruto up and over to him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke to hold himself up. He was actually to weak to resist anything anymore.

Sasuke pressed their sweaty chests together as he slowly lowered Naruto down onto his erection. Naruto's fingers were stretched out over Sasuke's back. Sasuke could feel Naruto clawing him as he forced his way into Naruto's tight wet hole. Naruto groaned. He hated what was happening, but it felt so good.

Sasuke waited so that Naruto could adjust to his size. "Naruto…before we finish, I want to ask you to go to Sakura's party with me. She invited me but I don't want to end up having to spend a whole evening with her. I'd rather spend it with you." Naruto was to weak to respond and Sasuke took the silence as a yes. "Good. I'll pick you up at 7 then. It's on Saturday."

Naruto was panting. Sasuke was in total control over everything right now, that much was obvious.

Sasuke lifted Naruto up and brought him back down, thrusting himself upwards at the same time. Naruto would gasp everytime he was hit in that one sweet spot. When Sasuke noticed this, he began aiming for that spot over and over.

Naruto was hot, shaking, and sweaty from all the pleasure he was getting. He was pretty sure his face was red and all he could see was white.

It only took one more hit on Naruto's spot to make him come all over Sasuke with a long moan. The sudden relief in Naruto's hole made Sasuke come as well. He gasped.

Sasuke continued to hold onto Naruto after they were finished. Naruto kept his weak hold around Sasuke as well.

All they could do was breathe. Sasuke fell forward, trapping Naruto under him. The two were still hot and sweaty and were trying to recover.

All Naruto could think was, _"How could I betray Gaara…?" _

--

**I hope that was smexy enough for you guys :3 I loved how many reviews I got so I decided to make this chapter really good…. Hehehe :3 hoped you liked it. Please review as much as you did before. **


	10. What Were You Thinking?

**I do not own Naruto. :3 If I did Gaara and Naruto would be doing it every episode :3 hehehe**

--

Naruto sat on the side of his bed, face in his hands. He groaned from the guilt. _How could I have slept with Sasuke? Am I that easy to fuck? _Naruto groaned again and fell back onto the empty bed. He blinked, staring at the ceiling. _What am I going to tell Gaara? He'll be pissed at me…Who knows what will happen to Sasuke if Gaara finds out…_Naruto sighed once more.

**Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz **

"Uh." Naruto lifted himself off the bed to glance at his desk. His phone was going off. "A text message?" Naruto murmured. He sluggishly walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. The caller id read Gaara. Naruto sighed. Another message from Gaara. He couldn't bring himself to speak to Gaara after the posters in school and he didn't know why. It wasn't that he didn't like Gaara or anything…In fact, Naruto wasn't sure what it was that was bothering him and keeping him from replying to Gaara. Surely the red head was worried about him.

Naruto flipped his cell open and read the message.

_Naruto, where are you? Why aren't you replying to my messages? Are you okay? _

Naruto stared at the text, debating if he should reply or not. He sighed once more. The guilt was getting to him. He had to tell Gaara everything…including his accidental acceptance to the party.

_Could you…come over?_

Naruto sent the text and waited, gripping his cell phone. It went off again.

_I'll be right over. Don't move._

Naruto closed his cell phone and placed it back on his desk. He slowly walked over to his bed and fell back. "Why am I so nervous? I'm sure Gaara will forgive me…right…?" Naruto started doubting himself. If Gaara did forgive him Naruto would feel like he didn't deserve Gaara. He would have to break it off. "Argh!" Naruto rolled on his bed in frustration.

Suddenly the doorbell went off. Naruto sat up immediately. Gaara sure was fast. Maybe he was really worried about Naruto and ran all the way here. Naruto twitched. The guilt was really getting to him now.

Naruto walked down the hallway, dreading having to face Gaara. Finally he reached the front door. Naruto sighed and peered through the peephole. Gaara was standing on the doorstep, glaring at the door. Naruto flinched. He sighed one last time and opened the door. His face held a guilty expression as he looked at Gaara.

Gaara continued to glare at Naruto. Naruto looked in his eyes for any sign of forgiveness but he couldn't find a single trace of it.

Gaara walked into the doorway and Naruto backed up. Naruto kept backing up as Gaara slammed the door shut and followed him into the house. Gaara didn't seem like he was going to stop and Naruto wasn't aware of the couch behind him.

Naruto fell over onto the couch and Gaara trapped Naruto under him. Naruto glanced at the hand on the left side of his head then the one on his right and then into the amazing green eyes that were taking away his breath.

"Gaara, I…" Naruto was interrupted by Gaara's lips pressing against his own in a lusting passion. Naruto slid all the way onto the couch and Gaara placed a leg in-between Naruto's as he slid one of his hands under Naruto's shirt and ascended it up to an already hard nipple. Naruto moaned from the sensation. Gaara took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into Naruto's mouth where a war of dominance ensued. Gaara won and pulled away. They were both red and almost out of breath.

"Why…did you take so long…?" Gaara murmured, swallowing between words. His eyes searched Naruto's evasive ones for an answer.

"I…I don't know…" Naruto murmured. Finally he brought his eyes to Gaara. "But..I did something I'm not too proud of…and I just want you to know right now that I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

A knot formed in the pit of Gaara's stomach. He was beginning to panic. "What…happened?"

Naruto looked up at Gaara, unsure of what to say or do. He lifted himself from under Gaara and sat upright at the opposite end of the couch. Naruto stared straight ahead. Gaara sat upright on the other end of the couch, giving Naruto his space.

"I…don't know how to say this…but…" Gaara's face remained blank as he stared at Naruto who was obviously nervous. "I…slept with Sasuke." Gaara remained blank. Naruto glanced up at him and immediately became panicked. He jumped and waved his hands in front of him defensively. "It was an accident. I swear! I didn't mean to do any of it!"

Gaara glared at Naruto. Naruto lost hope of possible forgiveness and dropped his hands and head in shame.

The silence seemed to last forever and tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes. There was no way Gaara was going to forgive him.

"When it was happening what were you thinking?" Gaara muttered.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up with his tear stained eyes to see Gaara looking at him with a disappointed expression.

"When it was happening…What were you thinking?" Gaara's eyes narrowed at Naruto.

Naruto looked away, unable to face Gaara's green glares. "I…"

"After it happened, what were you thinking?" Gaara interrupted Naruto.

Naruto was taken aback. He knew the answer to all of these questions.

"I…I was thinking about you Gaara…I was thinking how could I ever betray you…I"

Naruto was interrupted once more when he felt arms wrap around him. His head was on Gaara's chest, and he could hear Gaara's heartbeat.

Gaara held tightly onto Naruto, his eyes shut and a small smile on his lips. "Then there's nothing to worry about. I know…that you already love me…and I love you…"

Naruto took a moment to absorb everything Gaara just said. Then it hit him. Gaara was completely right.

Naruto was completely and utterly in love with Gaara and Gaara was completely and utterly in love with Naruto.

Tears erupted from Naruto as he reached around Gaara's lean figure in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Gaara…I'm so sorry…"

Gaara said nothing as he tightened his grip on Naruto.

--

Gaara stood in Naruto's kitchen. There was nothing but ramen in the cabinets. He sighed and approached the refrigerator. He opened and smiled. "Good…things other than ramen…"

Gaara grabbed several ingredients and began to create a chicken Alfredo pasta dinner. Halfway through Naruto appeared next to Gaara. He was sniffing the air like a blood hound. "What…sniff is this?"

"Alfredo pasta." Gaara smiled.

"Really!? Awesome!"

Gaara's smile grew. Naruto seemed to be back to his usual perky self.

--

Gaara finished his plate and began to watch Naruto gulp down his fourth plate. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Gaara, noodles hanging from his mouth. He grinned and slurped them down. "Yeah?"

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" Gaara could read right through Naruto. Something seemed off. He was a little too perky.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Yeah." He placed his fork down and put his hands in his lap. "Um...Sasuke…persuaded me to go to Sakura's Christmas party…" Naruto looked up, expecting the usual nonchalant face, but this time it was different. Gaara was infuriated and it was obvious.

Gaara stood up and proceeded into the kitchen, taking his plate with him. Naruto sat at the table, listening. Suddenly he heard crashing and the breaking of plates. Gaara's voice rose from the kitchen as well. "BASTARD!! THAT FUCKING PRICK!!" A loud thud resounded.

Naruto shot up from his chair and ran into the kitchen. "Gaara!?"

Gaara was standing by the wall, his fist in a very large hole that was obviously made by him. There were broken plates all over the floor too. Naruto's eyes were wide struck and panicked. "Gaara?"

Gaara's head slowly turned, full fledge dark glare directed at Naruto. Naruto squeaked, sensing the dark aura emitting from Gaara.

Gaara's dark aura didn't disappear as he walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. Naruto flinched when he heard the door slam.

Then it really hit him. Gaara was going for Sasuke!

--

**The next chapter is going to be epic! Lots of fighting! I'm gonna make up in that chapter for the lack of action in this one so review a lot! :D luv u guyz! Review my chapterz! :3**


	11. I Don't Think You Understand

**IF I owned Naruto…woah…Gaara and Naruto getting it on every single freaking episode :3 hehehe.**

--

Naruto kept trying to call Sasuke to warn him as he put on his jacket and grabbed his keys to the door. Still no answer. Naruto frowned and re-dialed. "Damn it all…" The call went to voicemail again as Naruto got on his bike. "Fuck this!" Naruto slammed his cell shut and shoved it in his jacket pocket as he set off for school which was the only place he could think of that Sasuke would be at on a school weeknight.

--

Sasuke watched the other student council members leave the room. He sighed. He wasn't able to concentrate on any of the topics they had been discussing and he was sure it was going to be hell later.

Sasuke stood up and stretched. He pushed in his chair and grabbed his book-bag off the chair. He pulled his cell phone out of a side pocket as he slung it onto his shoulder. He flipped it open to see he had missed several calls…from Naruto of all people. He smirked. He had thought that after the whole semi-rape thing Naruto would never speak to him but it turned out the other way. Naruto probably realized who he really loved.

Sasuke put his cell in his pocket. Making Naruto wait was much more pleasurable then getting back to him right away. He could have some control over what they had now.

Sasuke left the student council room last and closed the door behind him. The only people in the school now would have to be the principal and the secretary.

He walked out the front doors of the school and saw Gaara leaning on the school entrance wall. He was looking at the sunset in the distance but as soon as Sasuke was out the door Gaara's head snapped in his direction.

Sasuke tensed. Why was Gaara here? He looked pissed.

Sasuke's hand unconsciously reached back up to the right side of his face in remembrance of Gaara's fury. This seemed to be the same type of fury. Sasuke wasn't worried this time though. Naruto was all his and Gaara couldn't do anything about it.

Sasuke walked up to Gaara with a smirk on his face and confidence in his eyes. "What're you doing here? Trying to make a deal with me to get your sweet blonde back? Well he's all mine now and there's nothing you can do about it." Sasuke smirked, hoping to see Gaara's defeated side but all Gaara did was glare at him. A little disappointing. The glare was starting to make him shifty too.

"Alright, what're you here for?" Sasuke repeated. Gaara was still glaring at him, sizing him up as if he was finding the right places to strike. His eyes focused back onto Sasuke's onyx eyes. He didn't even blink.

Sasuke was getting agitated now. "Seriously? What the fuck do you want? If you don't want anything then get the hell out of my way!" Sasuke balled up his fists. Gaara looked at Sasuke's fists, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"You plan on fighting me Uchiha?" Gaara's voice was an angry tone with a certain edge to it that made shivers run down Sasuke's spine.

"Yeah! If you want Naruto back you're gonna have to fight me!" Sasuke dropped his book-bag and positioned himself. "Come on Mr. Hotshot." Sasuke mocked.

Gaara growled and his face turned sinister as he pushed himself off the wall and faced Sasuke, hands still in his pockets. "Alright then. I'm going to let you know right off the bat, I'm not holding back. What you did to Naruto…was UNFORGIVABLE." Gaara's voice grew dark and husky, still holding the certain edge to it. Sasuke faltered but repositioned himself.

Sasuke ran towards Gaara, throwing a punch towards his temple. Gaara avoided it, his hands still in his pockets. Gaara ducked down low and did a roundhouse kick, knocking Sasuke off his feet and onto his back. Sasuke groaned but wasn't given any time to recuperate. Gaara was already on him, throwing punches. Sasuke held his hands up defensively to cover his face, but Gaara still got a couple of punches in.

Sasuke was bleeding out his mouth with bruises all over him. He was still holding his hands up defensively when he opened his half shut, half bruised eyes to see Gaara still reaching for him but was being pulled away.

"Let me go Naruto! I want to kill him! After all he's done he deserves it!" Gaara half yelled, half growled. Naruto had his arms looped under and over Gaara's which were flailing out, still balled up in fists. "Gaara! Stop it! Stop it now or I'll never forgive you!"

Gaara tensed up and stopped. He pulled away from Naruto and shoved his hands back in his pockets. His face was still angry and he was sending off sinister aura waves.

Gaara continued to glare at Sasuke, resisting the urge to punch the living daylights out of Sasuke. It made him happy to see the raven haired boy in pain. He deserved it. He deserved every bit of it. He couldn't do it now though. Naruto wouldn't forgive him if he did. So he glared, looking for an opening to punch the shit out of Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed his temples, breathing in and out. "Why…"

Sasuke stood up, his legs shaking. He wiped the blood of his face with his sleeve, smirking at Naruto. "So you're coming back to me? I knew you would eventually Naruto. I knew you wouldn't want to be with someone like Gaara. Believe me, you made a much better choice."

Naruto dropped his hands and opened his eyes. Sasuke stepped back. That wasn't the look in Naruto's eyes he had been expecting. This look was totally different. He had never seen Naruto with this kind of look in his eyes before. It scared him.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke calmly, his facial expression calm. Their faces were inches apart and Naruto's eyes were staring straight into Sasuke's. "Sasuke. I don't think you understand. I…do not love you…I never will. I could have as a friend, but now…Huh." Naruto laughed a sad laugh. "Now…that can never happen. Now, I can never forgive you…never."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. "You're kidding. Your just confused is all. When you think about it I know you'll see that what you really mean is…" Sasuke was interrupted when Naruto's hand wrapped around Sasuke's throat. Sasuke reached his hands up to Naruto's, his eyes wide. Naruto had him a few feet of the ground. Naruto was looking up at him now.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "You really don't get it." Gaara stood behind Naruto, not doing a thing. "What you don't seem to be getting Sasuke…Is that I love Gaara. I love him to no end. And just so you know, he loves me…to no end. We…can overcome any obstacle together and reach any accomplishment we please. You…you will not ruin this. Not ever."

Naruto released his hold and Sasuke dropped to the ground, out of breath and beaten down. He held his hands to his throat, choking and gasping for air. He looked up, his eyes clouded, at Naruto who was know towering over him, his hands in his pocket and a disappointed look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke…but we can never be anything." Naruto's eyes held a tint of sadness as he turned away. He was beginning to walk away, but he turned back quickly. "I'm sorry Sasuke…but we can't even be friends."

Sasuke couldn't even say anything as Naruto walked away, Gaara beside him.

--

**For me, that was a very satisfying chapter :3 I hope you liked it as well. I believe one more chapter, but I think that maybe I can continue it for so there are a couple more obstacles they have to overcome. :D yeah, maybe that. 6 reviews or more please :D**


	12. Library Loving

**I Do not own Naruto. Now if I did….Man…Naruto and Gaara yaoi all over the place. :3 very explicit. **

--

For the first time, Naruto was at Gaara's large apartment. Apparently Gaara lived alone. Naruto sighed. There was still so much he didn't know about Gaara.

Right now Naruto was walking through Gaara's apartment again. It was one of those large, spacious apartments that only really wealthy people could afford. Naruto had asked Gaara how he managed to keep a place like this and Gaara's voice had a certain edge to it when he answered. "Father." Naruto didn't ask about it anymore.

There was the large living room that was simple. A smooth cream colored couch of leather, white walls, widescreen TV, bookshelves, a coffee table, and the floor was carpeted. The kitchen was to the right, behind a door. It was actually pretty spacious as well, not something Naruto expected, not even here. To the left of the living room there was a hallway with a couple of doors. Gaara's room, a guest room, a bathroom, and a library that was extraordinary.

Naruto was standing in the library, his eyes scanning the titles of the books sitting on the shelves that reached the ceiling. There were shelves as tall as that around the whole library and a desk was in the middle.

Even though Naruto's eyes were scanning the titles, he wasn't really paying attention. The scene from yesterday was replaying in his head repeatedly. He said such harsh things to Sasuke and the look on Sasuke's face….Was it really worth it? Maybe he should try to fix things again.

Naruto sighed and stopped halfway through that sigh. Warm arms were wrapping around his waist, pulling him close to the man behind him.

Gaara settled his chin in the crook of Naruto's neck and Naruto lifted his arms and wrapped them around Gaara's neck.

"Tell me you're not still thinking about yesterday. That prick deserved everything he got." Gaara growled in a passionately sexy way. It was right in Naruto's ear so Naruto involuntarily shuddered. God, he loved it when Gaara did that.

Naruto sighed. "It still bothers me to leave him alone like that. I was the closest he had to a true friend…" Naruto leaned his head back, his blonde locks settling into Gaara's blood red locks.

Gaara passionately kissed Naruto's neck and murmured. "It doesn't bother me at all. After all he's done…" Gaara slowly licked Naruto's neck, leaving a trail of saliva behind. He bit Naruto's ear lobe and began murmuring in his ear. Naruto shivered again. "That was the least he could have possibly suffered after all he's done. It could have been worse. I do have my…connections." The way Gaara said this was both a bit scary and a huge turn on. Gaara was dangerous…but oh so sexy. Naruto could feel himself getting hard. He laughed a little on the inside. He was getting hard in a library. Wow.

Naruto freed himself from Gaara's grasp and turned to face the red head. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck just as before and pulled Gaara close to him. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist once again as he looked into Naruto's eyes. He was absolutely calm even though Naruto was more than sure the red head felt his erection.

"Can we…at least go to Sakura's Christmas party? I want to apologize…He didn't really deserve all those things I said…Especially since we were friends since childhood…" Naruto's eyes were pleading as he looked into Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. He could hear thunder outside. A thunderstorm. Perfect for how he felt right now. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I wanted to keep you to myself on Christmas." Naruto could see the hint of mischievousness in Gaara's eyes and he smirked slightly. "We can still leave early and enjoy ourselves alone…Please Gaara-_chan?_" Naruto pouted a little and leaned in, brushing his lips against Gaara's.

Gaara tensed and pulled Naruto closer, entwining their legs as they stood. Naruto blushed, he could feel Gaara's erection too. Gaara's face remained serious and his eyes remained mischievous as he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Fine. We'll go. But we will stay no longer than an hour. After that, you're all mine." Naruto smiled and nodded. He knew that was probably all he was going to get out of Gaara so he let it go.

"Gaara….how do you like the idea….of….doing it right here…in this library? It's a great change of scenery from the usual bedroom." Naruto smirked up at Gaara. A small smirk appeared on Gaara's face as well. "Why not? You do realize its going to be a lot rougher since there's not mattress or blankets right?" Gaara's smirk grew wider. Naruto smiled. "Yes and that's perfectly fine. I want to experience the rough side of you every now and then."

Gaara smirked and their lips crashed in a passionate but rough kiss. Gaara was backing Naruto up and slammed him into a bookcase. Some books fell around them, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. He moaned into the kiss, completely turned on. This was unbelievably hot.

They rushed to take each other's close off, still crashing their lips together in rough kisses. When they were nude Gaara had turned Naruto away from the bookshelf, leading him towards the desk in the middle of the library as they tripped over their clothes on the floor. They were lost in a hot fiery passion. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, completely absorbed in every inch and muscle.

When they reached the desk Gaara made quick business of all the things on the surface with one quick hard swipe. He placed Naruto on his back on the desk with Naruto's legs on his shoulders, and without any preparation at all, for Gaara had become completely animalistic and lost all sense he had been trying to hold onto, he thrust into Naruto as deep as he could. He gripped Naruto's legs and Naruto moaned. He was loving this new side of Gaara.

Before, Gaara was always so gentle and at least held onto his sanity, but this time, Gaara had let it all go. He wasn't holding anything back and Naruto was loving it.

Gaara came hard in Naruto, but neither of them was finished.

Gaara pulled Naruto back up, dropping his legs. Naruto stood, pressing their hot, sweating bodies as close as possible while they kissed, their teeth hitting each other's every now and then, their tongues having battles of dominance every now and then.

Gaara turned Naruto around once more and forced him face down onto the desk, leaving Naruto's ass in the air. Naruto gripped both sides of the desk, trying to hold onto something besides his fading sanity. Gaara forced his way into Naruto both slowly and very quickly.

Gaara laid himself down as well, grabbing Naruto hands on the side of the desk. He kissed Naruto on his neck and Naruto gave a very loud moan in return.

Gaara lifted himself back up and grabbed Naruto's ass, thrusting in and out, in and out without any hesitation or decrease in the speed. In fact, their speed was increasing. Both of them were at the limit, and without warning, they both came. Naruto screamed Gaara's name and Gaara moaned Naruto's, throwing his head back from the pure pleasure.

Gaara used what little strength he had to pull Naruto down with him so they could relax on the carpeted floor of the library.

They were looking into each other's eyes and they both were smirking a little.

"Now I know where to come when I want it rough…" Naruto purred into Gaara's ear. Gaara laughed, it was faint but still audible. He pulled Naruto closer to him and locked their lips in a rough kiss.

--

**Alright. For those of you who are wondering, this will not end until new years in the story, so about 2 more chapters. Hope you're looking forward to it! :D Please review more than five times. :3 Thankies!**


	13. Sakura's Christmas Party

**I Do not own Naruto. I'm sure by now you know that. Also, if I did, there would be hot Gaara Naruto yaoi everywhere. EVERYWHERE. But I don't, so this is what I have done instead. :3 Enjoy.**

--

Naruto turned in the large mirror, making sure his clothes weren't too casual. It was just jeans, sneakers, and a jacket over a shirt. Naruto grinned at himself and proceeded to sitting on Gaara's bed.

After they had fallen asleep Naruto ended up staying at Gaara's place. Today they were going to go look for a present for Sakura's Christmas party. It was tomorrow after all.

Gaara came into the room, a toothbrush in his mouth. He leaned on the doorway and continued brushing his teeth while he stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back. It was one of those moments they had often, where neither one of them needed to say anything because at the moment they were at peace with each other…

Then Naruto became restless.

Naruto jumped up and began walking around Gaara's room, walking back and forth, back and forth in front of Gaara.

Gaara stared for a moment, his irritation level growing higher by the second. He went to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth and set his toothbrush down. When he got back to his room Naruto was still pacing.

Gaara timed it just right and tackled Naruto onto his bed. Naruto's wrists were held down by Gaara's hands, but he was still smirking. "I'm guessing you're ready to go get the presents then?" Gaara nodded, his face blank. He kissed Naruto on the neck and then stood, leading the way to the front door. Naruto smiled and raised his hands behind his head, following Gaara.

Gaara put on his leather jacket and grabbed the helmets to his motorcycle. He handed one to Naruto and locked the door behind them as they left his home. Gaara sat down on his black and red motorcycle, the ninja model, and Naruto sat down behind him. Without hesitation Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist, laying his head on Gaara's back. A small smile gifted Gaara's lips as he started up the motorcycle and rode down the street.

--

"Alright. Sakura kept talking to people about all the things she wanted but I could tell she wanted this the most." Naruto smiled up at Gaara as they left the store. Gaara allowed himself to smile a little at Naruto as well.

"Let's walk around a while longer." Naruto grinned. Gaara nodded and followed Naruto as they began walking down the street.

Naruto held the wrapped present in one hand, his other hand down by his side. Without either one of them consciously aware of it, Naruto and Gaara's hands drifted towards each other as they walked. Their fingers brushed against each other and Naruto jumped. Before he could pull his hand away, Gaara's fingers wrapped around his. Naruto smiled and tightened his grip on Gaara's hand. Gaara remained expressionless and stared forward as they continued to walk down the street.

"Hey! Gaara! Can we walk in there for a moment?" Naruto pointed with their entwined fingers at a store full of random things. Gaara furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand why Naruto would want to go in there. Before Gaara could say a word though Naruto was already pulling him through the doorway.

Naruto put the present in Gaara's open hands and ran towards the back of the very kiddy-like store. Gaara blinked and followed.

Naruto was staring at a claw game full of toys called the 'Grap and Drop'. Gaara 'hmphed' at the dull name. Naruto turned to Gaara, smiling and pointing at an orange stuffed fox toy in the game. "I'm going to win that for you Gaara." The smallest smile possible appeared on Gaara's face but he said nothing as Naruto turned back to the game.

Naruto shuffled around in his jacket pockets and pulled out a quarter. "Huh. This is all I've got." He put the quarter in and grabbed the control. "Alright then. That just means I've gotta get it the first time." Gaara watched in amusement as Naruto slowly moved the claw towards the stuffed animal. The claw lowered and closed its grip tightly around the fox. Naruto grinned as he moved the claw slowly towards the drop zone. Right before it got there, the fox fell out of the claw's grip and onto a pile of toys.

Naruto sighed and sheepishly smiled as he turned to Gaara. "These games are always rigged. Sorry bout that." Naruto walked out of the store quickly, leaving Gaara to stare at the orange fox.

--

Gaara came out of the store, the present he won under his jacket, stuffed in pocket. Naruto didn't seem to notice. He had been standing outside the store, thinking.

When Gaara came out Naruto turned to him. "What took you?" Gaara shrugged, hoping Naruto wouldn't ask too many questions. Relief flooded through him as Naruto shrugged too and turned away, leading the way back to the motorcycle.

--

Gaara came into his bedroom to see Naruto already asleep in his bed. Gaara smiled and silently walked over to the bed, joining Naruto under the covers. As soon as he was under the covers, Naruto wrapped around the new source of heat. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto as well. It became one of those rare nights where Gaara escaped reality and fell asleep.

--

"Alright! Let's go to Sakura-chan's Christmas party!" Naruto yelled, standing in front of the front door. Gaara stared at him. "You do remember our whole purpose for going right? And that promise you made with me?" Naruto's arms fell and an expression of sadness appeared on his face. "Yeah." Gaara lifted Naruto's chin so he could look him in the eyes. "One hour." Naruto grinned and nodded.

--

"Naruto-kun! I'm glad you could make it!" Sakura squealed as she gripped Naruto in a life threatening hug. Naruto held his hands between them, trying to push Sakura away. "Sakura…chan…can't…breathe…" Sakura quickly let go and smiled. Naruto tried to smile through his gasps for air.

"Here. Naruto picked it out for you." Gaara held out the wrapped present to Sakura. Sakura's smile grew wider as she accepted the present from Gaara. "Thanks. I'll go put this under the Christmas tree."

That's when Naruto noticed how Christmassy the whole place was decorated. Streamers, glitter, snowmen, Santa Clause setups, Christmas cookies, and the big Christmas tree.

There were a lot of people too.

Naruto's eyes scanned the crowd for one person though, he was on a time limit after all. After much searching he finally found Sasuke in the very back, in a corner by himself, drinking eggnog from a cup.

Naruto smiled and made his way over to Sasuke, Gaara right behind him.

Sasuke looked up through his half-bandaged eyes. There were bandages from the beginning of his hairline on his forehead all the way to the end of his eyebrows. His eyes were healing, but still a purplish color.

Gaara was amazed the Uchiha would even show his face after the beating he'd received.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who merely avoided eye contact. "What do you want Naruto? Come here to tell me again that I can never have you?" A sarcastic tone was evident but Naruto's smile didn't falter. "No. I just came to say sorry." Sasuke's eyes snapped up to look Naruto full in the face. "What?" Naruto continued to smile. "You didn't really deserve all those things I said. We've been friends since we were kids. I was hoping we could still be friends."

Sasuke stared up at Naruto, completely shocked. "Uh…" Naruto continued to smile and a warm feeling flooded through Sasuke. "Sure…" It was better than nothing. If Naruto was still willing to be friends with him, Sasuke was happy. Even if he wasn't in the relationship he really wanted with Naruto.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto turned to look at him. "It's time to go. Your hour is up." Naruto grinned and nodded. He turned back to Sasuke. "Alright. I'll see you later at school then." Sasuke nodded as he watched Naruto walk away.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's arm. Gaara turned slowly towards Sasuke, a calm yet violent aura surrounding him. "Be careful Gaara. If you mess up, I'll be there to take Naruto back." They stared for a moment. After a while Gaara looked down at Sasuke's grip on his arm and the Uchiha let go. Gaara looked up at Sasuke again, both of them completely serious. "Don't worry Uchiha. That will never happen."

--

**Alrighty folks. :3 Next chapter will be the last and I hope your looking forward to it! Prove this to me with reviews! :3 It will be smexy. x3 hehehe.**


	14. Merry Christmas

Last time that I say this for this story

**Last time that I say this for this story. Me no own Naruto. Me wish me did but me don't. :3 So here ya go. Its my fantasy mushed into a story. Yes. MUSHED. :3**

**Enjoy. **

--

Naruto was pacing in front of Gaara's bedroom door, anxious.

Gaara had forbid Naruto from coming in until he had given Naruto permission to do so. It had been a good a half hour already and Naruto's imagination was starting to wander in very perverted directions. What could Gaara possibly be doing?

"Alright. You can come in Naruto."

Naruto's stopped his pacing immediately and turned to face the door. He gulped as his hand drifted towards the door. Flashes of his promise were suddenly coming back to him.

"_Can we…at least go to Sakura's Christmas party? I want to apologize…He didn't really deserve all those things I said…Especially since we were friends since childhood…" Naruto's eyes were pleading as he looked into Gaara's._

_Gaara's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. He could hear thunder outside. A thunderstorm. Perfect for how he felt right now. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I wanted to keep you to myself on Christmas." Naruto could see the hint of mischievousness in Gaara's eyes and he smirked slightly. "We can still leave early and enjoy ourselves alone…Please Gaara-__chan?__" Naruto pouted a little and leaned in, brushing his lips against Gaara's._

_Gaara tensed and pulled Naruto closer, entwining their legs as they stood. Naruto blushed, he could feel Gaara's erection too. Gaara's face remained serious and his eyes remained mischievous as he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Fine. We'll go. But we will stay no longer than an hour. After that, you're all mine." _

Naruto gulped one last time as his hand tightened around the door knob. Would he regret promising something like that?

Finally, Naruto opened the door. Immediately, he became dizzy and flustered.

There was Gaara, on the bed, completely naked. That wasn't all though. He was tied up too…In red ribbon. His legs were tied to the ends of the bed, exposing his manhood, and his arms were behind him where Naruto couldn't see. Best of all, there was the orange fox on his head.

"Gaa…Gaara? What…What's going on?" Surprisingly, Gaara was blushing but his face remained slightly serious. "This is your Christmas present." He said it as if it wasn't surprising for him to do such a thing. Naruto stood for a moment, completely shocked. That didn't stop his eyes from checking Gaara's body out though.

Gaara fidgeted under the stare. "Look. If you don't like it…" Naruto blinked and a small smile appeared on his lips. He calmly walked over to Gaara and crawled onto the bed. He placed one of his legs between Gaara's as he laid on him. One of his hands reached into the blood red locks as he leaned up to kiss Gaara, brushing his jeans against Gaara's stiff erection. Gaara immediately moaned and shuddered under the contact he was receiving on both ends. Naruto smirked into the kiss. It seemed Gaara was willing to be the submissive one tonight.

Naruto broke the kiss. Their lips brushed against each other as their hazy eyes locked in a passionate stare. Naruto reached up with his free hand and grabbed the toy fox off Gaara's head. He smiled at it, then Gaara. "Thank you." He whispered as he kissed Gaara and placed the toy on a nearby nightstand.

Gaara's face was flushed but he nodded.

Naruto continued to kiss Gaara, taking off his jacket, then his shirt. They rubbed their chests together as they leaned more into the kiss, moaning every time their nipples brushed against each other.

Gaara was frustrated with himself for handcuffing his hands. He couldn't reach for Naruto this way. Then he reminded himself that this was Naruto's present. Tonight Naruto was going to be in control and if he wanted that to happen, the handcuffs were necessary.

Naruto rid himself of the rest of his clothes, entwining their bodies as they continued to kiss.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled himself away from Gaara, panting. Gaara leaned forward, his eyes still closed, a wanting moan escaping his lips. Naruto's erection stiffened but he resisted going back in for another kiss as he went down to untie Gaara's legs.

As soon as he was finished with that, he went back up for another kiss. One hand wrapped around the red head's back and the other reached down to the red head's erection. Naruto continued to kiss Gaara, stifling Gaara's moans as he pumped his erection.

Gaara exploded, groaning into the kiss. Yet, he was still stiff and absolutely horny. This time, Gaara pulled away from the kiss. Naruto tried to kiss him again, but Gaara avoided it. Naruto looked at Gaara, confused.

Completely dazed, Gaara did the best he could to get down onto the bedroom floor. He placed his handcuffed hands in front of him, his ass in the air. He looked down under himself, past his stiff erection, at Naruto. With a pleading look in his eyes that Naruto had never seen before Gaara whispered something.

"Please…fuck me."

That was all Naruto needed. He wrapped one arm around Gaara's waist so he could grab the red head's erection, and he placed his free hand under Gaara's chin, lifting it up so Naruto could still kiss him from behind.

Naruto slowly forced his way into Gaara, muffling Gaara's groans in kisses. Once he was completely inside, Naruto began pumping Gaara's erection in a steady rhythm. He followed the same rhythm as he thrusted himself in and out of Gaara.

Naruto swallowed Gaara's moans in their kisses as their pace increased. Naruto looked at Gaara as he kissed him. Gaara's eyes opened only momentarily to look into Naruto's. Both of their eyes were hazy with pleasure.

Suddenly, Gaara moaned loudly into their kiss. Naruto had hit his sweet spot. Naruto aimed for that spot over and over as they kissed.

Finally, Gaara came one last time onto Naruto's hand. He groaned and shuddered, causing Naruto to come hard. Naruto broke their kiss to groan.

They collapsed. Gaara turned onto his back so he could lie with Naruto on top of him. His arms were above his head and Naruto's hands reached up to entwine their fingers. They kissed again.

"Merry Christmas." Gaara muttered after the kissed ended. Naruto smiled and kissed Gaara again. "Yeah…Merry Christmas."

--

**Alrighty. That is my conclusion to this story for all you faithful readers! But guess what! I've decided not to actually end this story! I plan on making a sequel called **_**More Than A Friend **_**which is corny I know, but it's a play on words from this stories' corny title. I wanted more conflict in the sequel and I had a great idea, but I can't remember what it was. If you want, you can suggest some things. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I hope your all looking forward to the sequel and thanks for reading! :3 REVIEWZZZZZZZZ plz :3 hehehe**


End file.
